what a climax
by TheGreatAnimeFan
Summary: Kamen Rider Den O. Honestly a trivial thing to be bothered about, but this is a short, random ficlet intended to just get it out of my system.


Okay I'm sure this joke has been done hundreds of times since Den O came out, but this has just been bothering me ever since I watched it, and it only gets worse the more I see Momotaros in all the crossovers he's in now. So yeah this is a short, random fic I decided to write just to get it out of my system. I hope people enjoy it, but if not well I'm not sure what else to say except I'll try better next time.

**What a climax**

I'm a climax from start to finish!

It was practically Momotaros' catch phrase. One he used all the time whether in battle, out of battle, or even in situations that didn't call for it. Usually depending on the context he came off either really heroic and cool, or downright embarrassing. It was the latter which kind of annoyed Urataros as he heard his "sempai" proclaiming that line once more as they lounged around Den Liner.

"Sempai. Do you even know what you're saying whenever you talk like that?" The blue turtle sighed with a hint of annoyance as he looked at the red imagin.

"What are you talking about Kame?" Momotaros bellowed out in his usual fiery fashion.

"Momonoji. We all know you're stupid, but none of us thought you were THAT stupid."Kintaros chipped in. Whether he was sleeptalking or not no one knew.

"You too Kuma? What's wrong with my catchphrase! It happens to be quite manly!" Momotaros argued as his temper flared up.

Hana glared at the imagin as if to tell them not to start something, but of course this went ignored.

"It's just... Do you even understand the context of it?" Urataros continued. "What I'm saying is... Do you hear yourself when you say that?"

"Of course I do! When enemies hear it they tremble knowing that I don't hold back at any moment!" The peach imagin declared as he lightly thumped his chest with his fist.

Urataros sighed. This was going to take a while.

"And it's for that reason Ryoutaro uses me when it comes to reeling in the ladies." The blue imagin calmly responded as he patted Momo on the shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean you perverted turtle?" Now the red imagin was beginning to get pissed.

"Well if he left it up to you. All of the lovely women in Japan would end up quite disappointed." Ura said in his usual sarcasm. "Don't you think?"

Momotaros just stood there. His rage spiking as he tried to find the words to make a good comeback only to come up empty. Suddenly the realization of the conversation hit him like a punch to the gut.

"You're not suggesting that I'm..." He began only for his companion to interrupt.

"Well you ARE a climax from start to finish." His comrade mocked while sitting down in one of the seats.

"Youuuuuuu bastarrrrrrrrrd!" Momotaros started stomping his feet and waving his arms as he tried to keep control of his temper. Before he could say anything else though a tingling went through all the imagin's minds at once. "Tch. Looks like we'll have to settle this later Kame!" Momotaros shouted before he ran towards the door of Den Liner.

Meanwhile Ryoutaro and Yuuto who was already in Zeronos Vega Form had cornered an enemy Imagin in a quarry. Putting on the Den O belt and taking out the pass Ryoutaro used the mental link with his Imagin to communicate.

"Ready Momotaros?" He asked his partner.

"I've been waiting for this." The imagin responded as he possessed Ryoutaro. "HENSHIN!" He yelled as he swiped the pass across the belt. Transforming into Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form.

"ORE... SANJOU!" The Kamen Rider posed in his usual fashion.

"Heh you don't look very strong. I'll crush you like a bug." The enemy Imagin sneered at the red armored, spandex wearing hero.

"You shouldn't go underestimating me. I'm in a really bad mood right now!" The rider growled as he pointed directly at his opponent. "After all I'm a climax from start to finish..." He paused as his irritation started to show. His body fidgeting as he looked around him. "Except when it comes to sex!" He suddenly bellowed out as he stomped his foot on the ground. "You hear that women of the world! I swear that's the only thing I'm NOT a climax from start to finish on!" He shouted at the top of his lungs even though no one was possibly around to hear that.

"I-Is he for real?" The enemy imagin stood there stunned

"Just what is he thinking?" Both Yuuto and Deneb who were equally stunned muttered.

"Momotaros..." Ryoutaro's exasperated and slightly annoyed voice sounded within his partners mind.

As for the residents of Den Liner they were embarrassed to even know him. Except for Kintaros who had slept through the whole thing.

"Sempai..." Urataros sighed in a tone that showed his own humiliation. The diner car fell silent after that for what seemed like ages until Ryuutaros stood up and pounded his fists on the nearest surface.

"MOMO NO BAKA!" The purple imagin yelled out exactly what everyone was thinking.

**THE END**


End file.
